


Imminent Separtion

by Lululeigh



Series: Death Parade Drabbles [1]
Category: Death Parade (Anime)
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Heartbreak, Pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-17 18:38:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3539879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lululeigh/pseuds/Lululeigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I find it hard to face our separation,<br/>Feeling in advance the wrenching pain,<br/>Imagining the years of desolation<br/>Until we are together once again."<br/>-Nicholas Gordon; I Miss You Though I Have You Here Beside Me</p>
            </blockquote>





	Imminent Separtion

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everybody! I have been writing Death Parade drabbles based on prompts that people have been submitting to me on Tumblr, and I figured why not share them on AO3! To find the original posts, just visit my blog at lululeighsworld and go under the 'my writing' tag!   
> For this drabble, the prompt was:   
> "May I request a DecimxOnna fic revolving around how Decim is going to miss Onna (given that he's going to have to judge Her maybe)?   
> Enjoy! And keep in mind, this was written around when episode 5 came out (I believe, I cannot quite remember!)

Three days was all that remained; only seventy-two hours until her time for judgement would arrive, and then she would be gone, forever, never to be seen by anyone again.

Decim’s heart shattered at the thought of her leaving, his cool composed attitude only breaking once he was finally alone and in his quarters for the evening. How he paced back and forth, night after night as the days slowly grew steadily closer to the time of her departure. No rest was had those nights, and it got to the point where, unfortunately, the woman was asking if everything was alright, noticing the darkening circles under his eyes on that second last morning of work.

He assured her everything was fine, and merely took another sip of his coffee – no, not alcohol – to help him remain awake during the judgements. This time in forty-eight hours, he would be judging her, and she had not a clue it was coming.

The pure thought of him sending her to either Reincarnation or Void sent his head buzzing, causing him a great deal of grief as headaches came and went throughout the day. All their moments they had share and memories they had created would soon vanish, and this troubled Decim. How was he supposed to forget that beautiful smile, the alluring look she gave him, the kind words spoken to him in times of need, and the lustful whispers that were only said in their private quarters. Why was this task placed upon him? Why had he created this conflict for himself?

_Why had he been so foolish to fall in love with this woman?_

As he rose from bed that fateful morning, he could only hope that he would find a way to end of all this. Perhaps there was a way so that she could stay, remain here with him and work by his side as his assistant for the rest of his time spent here. Maybe only then could they depart together, spending their moments together wherever he was bound to end up after this.

“Good morning Decim. Can I interest you in a drink?”


End file.
